Invierno con helados (versión Fubuki)
by LuciaySol
Summary: Leyeron invierno con helados? pues ahora la versión de Fubuki ¡para los que querían Fubuharu! ¿No leyenron invierno con helados? no importa...pueden leerlo igual si así lo desean [Fubuki x Haruna]


**Hola! Aquí Sol, pasando el fanfic de Lucía….es "Invierno con helados" versión Fubuki…últimamente a ninguna de las dos se nos ocurren fanfics, o tenemos ideas pero no podemos hacer diálogos ni nada….disfrútenlo (^v^)/**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni a mí ni a mi hermana, es propiedad de level-5**

Era de noche cuando Fubuki decidió ir al baño, pero no esperaba ver a la hermana pequeña del estratega al salir. Encantado de verla, el albino comenzó a hablar muy amistosamente con ella olvidando completamente lo que había pasado hace un tiempo …

*Flaskback*

Fubuki, Kurimatsu y Kido se encontraban aburridos, en el comedor, y no podían entrenar debido a la lluvia, así que Kurimatsu decidió jugar "verdad o reto".

-¡Fubuki! ¡verdad o reto! –Dijo el chico parecido a una ardilla

-Verdad –Contestó Fubuki aún aburrido con la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa

-Em…mmm…-Decía pensativo –Si tuvieras que salir con Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka o Haruna… ¿Cuál preferirías?

Kido comenzó a mal mirar al albino que comenzaba a tener algo de nerviosismo y rubor en sus mejillas.

-Em…am…

Fubuki no sabía qué hacer. Si decía Natsumi o Aki comenzarían a molestarlo, si decía Fuyuka, el semi calvo que no estaba suficientemente lejos para no escuchar la conversación lo golpearía. Así que decidió ser sincero, tragar saliva y afrontar la situación.

-Haruna

*Fin de flashback*

Finalmente, después de charlar un rato con Haruna, bostezó y decidió volver a su habitación pero, cuando llegó y trató de cerrar la puerta desde adentro, notó que no tenía su celular. En ese instante le pareció escuchar el ruido de dos sillas ubicándose al frente de su puerta.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién está ahí? –Dijo el albino

-¡Vamos a vigila que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana! –Dijo una persona al otro lado de la puerta

-Lo lamento Fubuki, no es nada personal, pero estoy aburrido… -Comentó la otra voz

-¡Sakuma, Kido! ¡¿Por qué me encierran?! –Grito Fubuki mientras trataba de empujar la puerta.

Un rato después, cuando el "príncipe de los campos nevados" estaba más tranquilo pero aún quería salir, le pareció escuchar a Fudou hablando con los otros dos.

-Y en cuanto a ti Fudou ¡Ni te acerques a mi hermana! –Decía el estratega

-¿Y arriesgarme a ser acosado por ti? Mejor morir solo –Comentó el semi calvo con un tono burlón

-Muy bien ¡Deberías pensar igual yeti! –Gritó Kido

-Yo no hice nada…

Finalmente olvidando el por qué quería salir, Fubuki se va a dormir con la esperanza de que cuando despierte, Sakuma y Kido no entren a su habitación para decirle que se ponga un collar de electro choques para castigarlo cada vez que se acerque a Haruna o algo así.

Al otro día, en el entrenamiento, parecía que Fudou casi mata al capitán.

-¡Haa! –Grito Endou cuando la pelota lanzada por Fudou alcanzó su cara

-¡Mamoru! –Dijo Fuyuka mientras iba a socorrerlo

Fubuki se distrajo un poco y saludó desde la cancha a la peli azul que, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la saludaban, sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

Por un momento el albino se sintió realmente feliz al recibir tan radiante sonrisa pero luego escuchó pronunciar su nombre al hermano de aquella linda chica y su felicidad se fue en dos segundos.

-En cuanto a ti Fubuki Shirou ¿Qué te parece tratar de ser portero?

Era obvio, aunque él no había prestado atención, que Kido quería golpearlo.

-Pero ¿Qué hice? –Dijo Fubuki

Casi media hora después del entrenamiento Kido tomó a Fubuki de la muñeca**(Cuando Lucía quiso escribir esto no quería escribir "mano" porque sonaba demasiado gay)**y lo arrastró casi hasta donde estaba Fudou. A Fubuki le pareció ver a una peli lila de cara, se podría decir, roja corriendo a unos metros de Fudou y fijándose mejor en la cara del semi calvo el también estaba algo rojo

-¡Fudou! –Gritó Kido

-¿¡Qué quieres ahora Kido?! –Respondió el semi calvo

-¡Es hora de almorzar!

Durante el almuerzo Kido obligó a Fubuki a sentarse juno a ellos para "mantenerlo vigilado". Pero sus intentos de no mirar a Haruna fueron inútiles cuando Fudou la llamó para preguntarle algo y luego irse, Al ver como Kido le negó a su hermana su helado decidió darle un poco del suyo, era invierno ¿Pero quién no ama el helado?**(Si Midorikawa hubiera visto que Fubuki andaba dando de su helado…)**pero él no esperaba que el estratega reaccionara de esa forma.

-¡¿Qué te pasa yeti?! ¿Te crees lo suficientemente bueno para darle helado a mi hermanita?

-Lo que dijiste ni siquiera tiene sentido…

-¡YO TE DIRÉ LO QUE TIENE SENTIDO Y LO QUE NO! –Dijo Kido exasperado

*pensamiento de Fubuki*

*Eso tampoco tiene sentido…Kido, tranquilízate*

-¡Hermano tranquilízate! ¡Solo me dio un poco de su helado! ¡No es para tanto! –Dijo Haruna

-Está bien Haruna, te daré un helado completo la próxima –Dijo el albino con una sonrisa

Haruna se sonrojó y luego sonrió. Kido estaba confundido

-Suficiente, Fubuki, ¡A tu habitación! –Dijo el chico de las rastas

-Pero… -Decía el asesino de osos

-¡A tu habitación eh dicho!

Fubuki decidió hacerle caso eh irse a su habitación pero le pareció oír risas detrás de la puerta.

Al otro día, después del almuerzo **(Lucía: si, comida, comida ewe)**, Fudou y Fuyuka se fueron y todos comenzaron a hablar de ellos.

-¿A dónde irán esos dos? –Se preguntó Kido

-¡Seguramente van a pensar en cómo crear nuevas técnicas! –Dijo Endou convencido

-Ya veo

*Pensamientos de Fubuki*

*¿A quién le importa? ¡Miren la cara del entrenador Kudou! Perece como si estuviera planeando algo…me está asustando un poco*

Mientras Fubuki se perdía en sus pensamientos estaba siendo arrastrado por Rika a espiar a Fudou y Fuyuka junto con Endou, Touko y Haruna.

Cuando al capitán, en medio del espionaje se le ocurrió "saludarlos", pero Rika lo detuvo

-¡Yo solo quería saludarlos! ¿Por qué te molestas? –Decía Endou sin entender lo que pasaba

-¡Endo! ¿Acaso no entiendes nada? –Replico Rika

-Yo solo sé que estaba jugando fútbol y tú nos arrastraste aquí.

El albino decidió ignorarlos y pasar un poco de tiempo con la peli azul.

-Haruna, creo que te debía un helado… ¿Quieres comerlo ahora? Porque…hay una heladería cerca…-Le dijo Fubuki a Haruna

-Ahora no…pero gracias –Contesto Haruna

-¡Oigan! ¿Me están escuchando? –Se quejó Endou

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana yeti!

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo la peli azul con lentes

-El entrenador Kudou nos preparó un entrenamiento especial a Sakuma y a mí -Contestó el estratega

-¿Y por qué están aquí? –Preguntó Fubuki

-Nuestro "entrenamiento", aunque yo tampoco me lo creo es vigilar a Fudou y Fuyuka –Explicó Sakuma

*Pensamiento de Fubuki*

*Así que llego a esa conclusión… nuestro entrenador se las ingenia bastante bien…*

-¡Esto es obra del destino! ¡Obviamente Dios quiere que sepamos qué pasa con esos dos! –Dijo Rika emocionada

-Si…yo también lo creo… -Dijo Kido con tono amenazante mientras observaba a Fubuki y a Haruna

-Je, je, je… -Rió falsamente el albino algo nervioso

Al notar que el semi calvo y la peli lila seguían caminando ellos los siguieron hasta llegar a un lugar donde había videojuegos y juegos

-¡¿Qué tipo de persona lleva a su cita a este lugar?! –Dijo Rika desconcertada

- No sé, yo preferiría que me llevaran a jugar futbol…- Dijo Endou pensativo- ¡Ya sé! ¡Juguemos futbol!

Rika lo golpeó en la cabeza para que se callara.

-Mm…yo también quisiera jugar…-Comentó Touko pensativa

-Sakuma, comencemos el informe para el entrenador –Dijo el estratega a su amigo

-Si no hay otra opción… -Se quejo Sakuma

-¿Para qué es el paraguas? –Le preguntó Fubuki a la peli azul

-En el pronóstico del tiempo dijeron que llovería, pero parece que se equivocaron –Contestó mientras miraba el cielo

-Bueno, si llega a llover, al menos estarás preparada –Decía el albino con una sonrisa- Es mejor prevenir

-¿Verdad? –Dijo la peli azul sonriéndole

-Si –Dijo asintiendo- Por cierto Haruna…me preguntaba si…me darías tu número

-¿Mi número? –Dijo Haruna confundida

-Bueno… es que, cuando termine la FFI, probablemente no nos veremos en mucho tiempo y me gustaría seguir hablando contigo –Comentó el albino mirando a otro lado con algo de rubor en las mejillas

-¡Claro! ¡Te lo daré en cuanto pueda! –Dijo sonriente la peliazul

El cielo se oscureció y Fudou y Fuyuka salieron de aquel lugar, parecían haberla pasado bien, entonces comenzaron a asomarse unas nubes.

-Oh, esto parece un final feliz –Dijo Rika satisfecha

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Endou

-¿Qué no ves? ¡Están súper enamorados! –Contesto

Comenzó a llover

-¡¿HEEE?! ¡A FUDOU LE GUSTA FUYUPPE! –Gritó sorprendido Mamoru

-¡No grites idiota! –Le gritó la peli celeste

-Menos mal que traje un paraguas-Dijo la peli azul

-Haruna puedo… -Comenzó a decir el asesino de osos antes de ser interrumpido

-¡Haruna, volvamos juntos! –Dijo el chico de rastas

-Hermano… ¿me das un momento tú libreta y la lapicera? –Preguntó Haruna

-¿Para qué? –Quiso saber Kido

-Quiero revisar su "informe"-Contestó

-Está bien

Kido le dio su libreta y fue a hablar con Sakuma un momento, Haruna comenzó a anotar unos números y luego arrancó la parte donde los había anotado para dárselos a Fubuki.

-Gracias –Dijo Fubuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a Haruna provocando que esta quedara totalmente roja, pero él siguió sonriendo

-¡Haruna! ¡Ya vámonos! –Dijo Kido

Fubuki se fue solo, corriendo y empapándose, pero aún así se lo veía feliz

*Pensamiento de Fubuki*

*¡Tengo su número! Pero…ahora que lo pienso… ¡¿Dónde está mi celular?!

**FIN**

**Bien, como a Pri no le gusta el Fubuharu yo tuve que corregir esto, si ven algún error pues…lo siento….¡Bye-bye!**

**Lucía: yo tuve que corregir a Sol, imagínense a una tipa escribiendo "prefiero morir muerto".**

**Hice este fanfic para Sol así que si no les gustó es culpa de Sol… por… ser Sol.**


End file.
